<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Gray by MidoriMint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004943">Going Gray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriMint/pseuds/MidoriMint'>MidoriMint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kotobuki Family Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aging, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Rated T for Ranmaru's mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriMint/pseuds/MidoriMint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji has a crisis about getting old and the other members of the Kotobuki Household try to comfort him/get him to turn down the volume.<br/>(Apologies I'm bad at summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kotobuki Family Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a>hashtag_anthems</a> for beta reading for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It was a normal Tuesday morning in the Kotobuki household; the cats were standing on Ranmaru’s chest, nudging his face and hands, begging for their morning treat. In the hallway, he could hear the kids getting around for school, and Ranmaru’s husband was screaming hysterically in the bathroom. As much as Ranmaru loved the sound of his husband’s voice— and he was long since over the worst of his tsundere phase, enough to admit that— he didn’t appreciate being forced into consciousness by notes he hadn’t heard Reiji hit since their idol days. And so, gently pushing the cats off of him, Ranmaru forced himself out of bed and over to their bathroom to see why his husband was making such a fuss.</p><p>     “Hey  Reiji, what's your deal? Sounds like you’re getting murdered in here, Babe.”</p><p>     “Oh Ran-Ran, someone may as well kill me! I’m dying anyway!” Reiji sobbed, falling to his knees in front of the sink. Ranmaru squatted on the floor next to Reiji and lifted the brunette’s face up so their eyes met.</p><p>     “And why are you dying today, Babe?” Ranmaru asked, exasperated, but gentle. He inspected Reiji’s face for any clues as to what threw him into a panic. Whatever it was, Reiji must have noticed it in the middle of his morning routine. His bangs were pinned back and he still had half of his face scrub on. Though as much as Ranmaru looked for the usual offenders (pimples, new wrinkles, and the like) Reiji’s skin was as flawless as ever. So what was the issue? Noticing Ranmaru’s confusion, Reiji grabs the pinned up section of his bangs and thrusts it into Ranmaru’s face. Initially, he didn’t see anything out of place, but just as he opened his mouth to tell Reiji he’s going senile, he saw it. In the center of Reiji’s bangs, amongst the normal chocolate colored locks, was a single strand of gray hair. Ranmaru couldn’t help but roll his eyes.</p><p>     “Really? This little thing is what’s gotchu so upset?”</p><p>     “Ran-Raaaaaaaan don’t you understand what this means?!” Reiji grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “I’m getting old! I’ve gone over the hill! I’m ancient his- OUCH!”</p><p>     Ranmaru cut off his husband’s rambling by flicking his forehead gently. “Babe, it’s just one gray hair. People get these in their 20’s sometimes. Just rip it out and move on.”</p><p>     “But this is just the first of many! I can’t just yank them <em>all</em> out when they pop up! Oh, god, and if my hair is going gray already, what about the rest of me? I already have crows feet, Ranmaru! CROWS FEET! I can’t deal with forehead lines or -GASP- liver spots!” Reiji’s screams broke down into incomprehensible wailing at the thought.</p><p>     Before Ranmaru could attempt to console his husband, he heard the bedroom door open, and their eldest, Reina, stomped into the bathroom with her hands on her hips and a scowl contrasting with her usually cute and very Reiji-like features. Trailing behind her was their youngest, Akito, who popped his head in tentatively.</p><p>     “Could you shut your trap, Pops? I still have homework to finish and I can’t even hear myself think!”</p><p>     “Hey what’d we tell you about the attitude, and homework? Why isn’t that finished?” Ranmaru scolded her.</p><p>     “Yeah, yeah, I was busy last night. Didn’t get around to it. What’s it to you?” Although Reina inherited Reiji’s Kotobuki™ features, she had somehow managed to acquire Ranmaru’s attitude and quick temper —which he’d admittedly held onto for far too long himself. God, why had no one ever told him he was such a handful?</p><p>     Before Ranmaru could scold her further, Aki spoke up, asking, “Daddy, why is Papa crying? Is he okay?” Aki, the sweet little angel he was, seemed genuinely concerned about Reiji. Ranmaru ruffled his hair and tried to offer him some words of comfort.</p><p>     “Your Papa’s fine, kiddo. He’s just bitchin about getting old” Aki gasped and, too late, Ranmaru realized what he’d just said. “Oh shi-shoot! Don’t repeat that! Daddy said a swear, Aki-chan”</p><p>     “I believe you owe the jar yet another dollar, Dad” Reina laughed “But anyway, Pops, you guys are old anyway. Not like another wrinkle or gray hair is gonna kill you.”</p><p>“ANOTHER?! I have more and you guys didn’t tell me?”</p><p>     “No, Rei. You don’t have any other gray hairs. And since you don’t want to drop it now you don’t have this one!” Ranmaru, thoroughly fed up with his husband’s antics and the morning in general, yanked the offending hair out of Reiji’s head.</p><p>     “Ow ow ow! Ran-Ran, you bully!” He pouted. “It won’t change the fact that it’ll grow back gray” Although he feigned being upset, the panic has subsided, and the Kotobuki household has gone back to normal levels of noise. Since Reiji was no longer in hysterics, Aki climbed into his lap on the floor and, although his short arms struggled to reach, patted his Papa’s head.</p><p>     “It’s okay, Papa. Daddy used to have gray hair and he got better. I bet you will too!” Reiji and Reina started cracking up immediately, and the mix between their cute laughs and Akito’s innocent sincerity did... interesting things to Ranmaru’s heart. God, he loved them all so much.</p><p>     Reiji thanked Aki for his kind words with a kiss to his forehead, and with the crisis averted the kids went back to preparing for school. Reiji turned back to the sink to finish getting ready for work himself, but Ranmaru gripped his hand and turned his husband to face him. Reiji just looked up at him curiously with his big gray eyes, and Ranmaru felt his heart do a few more flips.</p><p>     “I know you’ve got some kind of complex about getting old, Rei, but how many gray hairs or wrinkles you have doesn’t matter to me. Hell, you could start going bald and I’d still think you’re sexy as fuck” Ranamru said, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.</p><p>     Reiji chuckled, returning the embrace and resting his head against Ranmaru’s chest. “Ran-Ran don’t you think you’re a little biased? You love me, so of course you’ll always think I’m hot stuff even when I’m<em> clearly</em> not. Also, I think you owe Mr. Swear Jar a few more dollars, hun.”</p><p>     “Yeah, yeah, but seriously, you’re aging like a fine wine, Babe. Just when I think you’ve peaked you keep getting better” Ranmaru said the last bit directly into Reiji’s ear and gave him a not-so-chaste kiss. Reiji leaned into it for a moment, then abruptly broke the kiss, pushing Ranmaru away with a playful swat at his arm.</p><p>     “Nooo you’re gonna make me late for work! Ai-Ai will be pissed if I keep him waiting at the set” Reiji pushed him out of the bathroom, but before he shut the door, he winked at Ranmaru and said, “But we can pick up where we left off later~”</p><p>     Ranmaru made a mental note to remind Reiji about his good looks every morning and headed out of the bedroom to finally feed the cats.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I really like RanRei and I've been thinking about them with kids for weeks now. If anyone is curious my current explanation is that Reina is Reiji's biological kid and Akito is Ranmaru's and that they enlisted the help of a surrogate H̶a̶r̶u̶k̶a̶ to start their family. Also there are three kitties who currently don't have names (cuz I'm bad at names). This is my first time writing fic in over 10 years so please be gentle, but I'd appreciate constructive feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>